


Understanding

by amd1213



Series: The Life of the Prophet Cassandra [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amd1213/pseuds/amd1213
Summary: Logan and Cassandra share a quiet new year's eve in each others company.





	

Fireworks exploded against the night sky above the heads of the celebrating students and teachers. Inside the house, two dark haired figures sat in silence. Relaxing into the sounds of the popping explosions behind them. The girl turned off the TV and stood from her place on the couch. Despite, their difference in age they were quite similar. They both were quiet, stoic and had a propensity for scowling. Though, they both did this for different reasons and the girls scowls were often obscured by an unfocused and dreamy look in her eyes. He sipped quietly at his beer as she walked to the window. Peering out at all the commotion and revelry. She smiled and shook her head at their childishness. Faintly through the glass she could hear them counting down.

“Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six , Five, Four, Three, Two, One!” 

The dull roar of cheering broke out through the night as she returned to her seat still facing the window. Her back to the TV. The now chilled air felt crisper, brighter, refreshing her mind. 

“You know” She began softly “I never really liked Christmas as a kid... but New Years was different. I suppose it was because we would go to parties at my parent’s friends houses. Everyone was so friendly and being allowed to stay up late gave me a glimpse into adult life that was too fascinating to pass up. I would engross myself in unraveling the lives of the unfamiliar houses. It was like every room held a new mystery...” She paused, considering her words carefully. “But in a way, counting down was the best part. Everyone celebrating. Synchronized. The sense of community was overwhelming.” Light from the outdoor explosions caught her eyes as she resurrected those long dead memories of home. Tinting deep brown with purple and gold.

“Is that so?” He smirked confidently “Anything else?”. He knew that there was something more to her love of New years. There was always another layer to her speech if anyone looked close enough to notice. A layer she created to see if anyone could pull it away, or a least appreciate it labyrinthine construction. She liked baiting him into asking more questions and he loved to take the bait. 

“I know that New Years is just an arbitrary date set in order for calendars to not be continuous and that the year is not new at all... I probably know it more than most...but there’s something about the air on new years.” she spun around to face him. Giving a sheepish grin.

“The air?” He asked fighting a grin.

“Yeah, the air almost seems fresher. Colder but filled with possibilities… ideas…” she trailed off dreamily. Smiling to herself. Pulling her hair from her face, she turned towards him again. "It's this chilled feeling that scrapes up my spine and makes me feel... as if it'll all be fine in the end."

"Maybe it will be, kid. Maybe it will be." He murmured, gently pulling her to his side as coloured lights flashed behind the frosted windows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more about Cassandra and Logan's relationship and Cassandra's powers soon but until then please enjoy this one shot!


End file.
